


one word (separating).

by damnmysterytome



Series: one word prompts [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, breaking up, separating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle + One word prompt: Separating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one word (separating).

There are no real words necessary for  _why_  Karen is leaving - Frank doesn’t need the words to know why. She can’t continue to sit around and wait for him, she can’t continue to worry day and night if he’s going to die or get caught. He’ll never be able to give all of himself to Karen and that’s what she deserves. He’s been telling her this for a long time – he’s almost happy that she’s realized it for herself.

Frank cups the sides of Karen’s face and runs his fingers over her cheekbones, memorizing every inch of her face and the way she feels under his touch. He presses his lips against her forehead firmly, letting out a breath into her hair. “You’re doing the right thing.” He murmurs.

“I know.” She’ll never stop loving Frank, but she wants more than he can give. “I love you.” Karen says as Frank pulls away from her. Her own hand comes up to run her fingers over the stubble on his jawline, her bottom lip trembling.

She’s really going to miss this, his presence. But this is the right thing for her to do, she knows that. Even if it’s tearing her up inside to do it.  “I know.” Frank’s lips would normally turn up in a small smirk, but this time his lips stay in a firm line. Normally it would make Karen laugh or roll her eyes, but now it’s just breaking her heart even more.

Karen presses her lips to his cheek before she turns to leave, hoping for a moment that Frank will give her some kind of reason to stay.

He doesn’t.

 


End file.
